Facing the sorrow
by selenia7
Summary: Instants volés et bribes de pensées après que Ten ait laissé Rose sur la plage de la baie du Méchant Loup
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi, petit lecteur qui ose t'aventurer dans mes quartiers. Je te souhaite la bienvenue, et t'offre une boîte de mouchoirs. Il n'est pas impossible que tu en ais besoin, si tu parviens jusqu'au bout de ce qui est, je le crains, l'état d'esprit d'un personnage qui ne m'appartient en rien, après avoir perdu un compagnon qui ne m'appartient pas non plus. En revanche, cette histoire m'appartient, et toutes protestations larmoyantes seront de mon entière responsabilité. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Facing the sorrow**

* * *

 _Douleur  
_

* * *

La peine. Cette douleur lancinante qui me vrille la poitrine. Ce poids sur mon cœur à l'idée de l'avoir blessée. A l'idée de l'avoir laissée derrière moi. D'avoir laissé l' _Autre_ prendre soin d'elle à ma place. Sécher ses larmes à ma place. La prendre dans _ses_ bras pour la consoler. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir faire demi-tour, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et que cela doit le rester. Je suis le garant de l'ordre et je me dois de le respecter. Mais même en sachant que j'agis pour le mieux, la douleur est tout de même présente. Ce n'est même pas de la colère, ça n'en est plus. Et la fureur qui m'habitait en vient presque à me manquer. Elle, au moins, m'était familière. Elle couvait en moi depuis tant d'années. Abandonné par mes pairs, oublié de ma mère, rejeté par mon propre peuple, elle fut longtemps ma seule compagne. Et si j'arrivais à m'en distraire, par mes voyages et mes rencontres, quand elle revenait me tourmenter, avec elle, je savais quoi faire. Je savais maîtriser ce démon qui me labourait le cœur et me déchirait l'âme. Et s'il venait à m'échapper, je savais le rattraper, réparer ce qui avait été détruit, soigner les blessés et guérir mes propres plaies. Je suis le Docteur après tout. C'est le nom que j'ai choisi de porter et je me devais de l'honorer. Mais cette peine, cette créature indomptable qui, de ses griffes, me détruit de l'intérieur... Je ne sais comment l'apprivoiser. La colère, c'était plus facile, je la connaissais. Mais les spasmes qui secouent mes membres, qui me font serrer la mâchoire à m'en faire mal, crisper les poings à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair tendre de mes paumes, et fermer les paupières en tentant en vain d'empêcher le liquide salé de venir parcourir mes joues, les brûlants plus sûrement que n'importe quel acide... Eux, et la souffrance qui les accompagne, je ne sais y faire face, je suis trop ignorant de ces sentiments d'un autre monde. D'une autre espèce. J'aurai besoin d'un être humain pour les affronter, les comprendre, y remédier... Non. Pas d'un humain. Mon humaine. Ma Rose Tyler. Celle qui n'est plus à mes côtés. Et je ne peux même pas espérer mourir pour faire taire cette souffrance. Assez humain pour la subir, mais trop peu pour m'en défaire. Chaque homme porte sa croix, alors il semble normal que la mienne soit à mon image. Ni vraiment douce, ni tout à fait cruelle, intense et intemporelle.

* * *

 **Un petit mot pour mes beaux yeux ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toi petit lecteur ! Es-tu là ? As-tu eu le courage de lire mes dernières lignes et de tourner la page pour parvenir jusqu'ici ? Si oui, je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Et sinon... Et bien qu'importe puisque, dans ce cas, je suis sûrement en train de parler toute seule x)**

 **Je ne pensais pas particulièrement faire une suite, le texte précédent ayant été écrit par pure impulsivité, mais comme TheStarsMelody (si tu me lis, tu es entièrement responsable de ce qui va suivre, alors, sans rancune ?) a reviewé plus rapidement que le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour changer le statut de cet écrit, ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS sera peut-être bien une suite d'OS après tout...**

 **Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla inutile et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Renoncement_

* * *

J'aimerai échapper à la douleur, celle qui court dans mes veines et emplie mon cœur. Je suis fatigué de souffrir. Fatigué d'imaginer ce qui pourrait être. Ce que j'aurai pu dire, pu faire. Je veux tourner la page. Tourner toutes les pages jusqu'à la dernière, refermer le livre et l'oublier dans un coin. Laisser le temps se charger de me faire disparaître. Mais je n'oublie jamais rien. Je porte le poids des souvenirs comme un fardeau. Ce qui est, ce qui fut, ce qui pourrait être. Tout cela me hante. Je veux exorciser la douleur. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'oublier, de l'oublier Elle, d'oublier ma douleur, ma rancœur et mes larmes. Je veux que tout s'efface.

Je suis faible. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps qui fuit ce que de simples mortels affrontent chaque jour... La plaisanterie a un goût amer. Je suis pathétique. Je ne mérite pas mon titre. Comment prendre soin de l'Univers quand je suis incapable de surmonter de simples émotions ? Le Docteur... Un charlatan, oui ! Je fais honte à ce titre. Je devrai en changer. Je me fais honte. Je n'ai plus qu'à ramasser les morceaux de mon âme et tenter de les recoller.

J'étais plus fort avant, sans ses émotions inutiles pour me distraire... Si je pouvais les effacer... Si j'avais le pouvoir de changer mon être, de changer qui je suis, celui que je suis devenu... Cet être insensé, gouverné par ses émotions et aveugle à la raison. Il est loin l'être sans attache qui parcourait l'Univers et le Temps sans se soucier de rien, si ce n'est son bon plaisir. Et parfois, des jours comme aujourd'hui, j'en oublierai presque pourquoi je ne le suis plus. Quand je n'avais que 500 ans, les choses étaient bien plus faciles. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps mais je n'en suis pas moins soumis. Pour s'en défaire, il faudrait être un dieu...

Un dieu... Mais j'y pense... Serait-ce possible que - ?

Non... Ce serait trop égoïste...

Mais... J'ai déjà tant donné, tant perdu... Ma famille, mon peuple, ma planète... Jusqu'à mes compagnons ! Et Elle !

Quoique je fasse, je me retrouve toujours seul, impuissant et oublié du monde. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai fini de me battre. J'arrête tout.

* * *

 **So ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toi petit lecteur, si tu passes par ici, sache que ce sera finalement une fic, cet étrange objet qui se trouve sous tes yeux. Pour le pire ou le meilleur, seul l'avenir nous le dira... En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et ne saurai trop te remercier si jamais il te prenait l'envie de me laisser un petit mot :3**

* * *

 _Décision_

* * *

Ce que je m'avise de faire est sans précédent. Sans doute à raison, au vu de la dangerosité de la chose. Mais il ne sera pas dit que j'ai un jour osé tourner le dos au danger, cette entité presque palpable qui est, au final, ma plus vieille alliée. A cette idée, un frisson me parcoure et l'adrénaline dans mes veines m'offre presque un second souffle. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai laissée, que je lui ai laissé de quoi me remplacer, je ressens autre chose que le gouffre que sa perte a laissé en moi. J'ai peur, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, et ce sentiment me fait vibrer. Je m'apprête à briser tous les interdits, à franchir mes limites, qui sont pourtant déjà suffisamment floues et cela changera tout, sans que je ne sache quoi exactement. Et cette ignorance, au lieu de me terrifier, m'apaise. C'est nouveau pour moi, et étrangement rafraîchissant.

C'est sans doute mal, et à une autre époque, j'aurais été condamné à l'enfermement perpétuel, ou pire, mais j'ai décidé d'être égoïste. Et puis de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il restait quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher. Je ne veux plus être aussi faible, aussi humain, cela ne me ressemble pas. J'aimerai avoir envie de repartir à l'aventure, retourner sauver l'univers une énième fois, remplacer Rose comme elle l'a fait avec moi, lui trouver un successeur qui me trouverait fantastique et me permettrait de voir les merveilles de l'univers pas ses yeux ébahis, de déblatérer pendant des heures et de courir à en perdre haleine, les pans de mon manteau battant l'air derrière moi... C'est sans doute ce que j'aurai fait avant. Ce que je devrai faire. Mais cette souffrance si... humaine - ce terme m'indigne presque - me bloque, m'emprisonne plus sûrement que n'importe quelle cellule. Et la seule issue que j'ai trouvée ne me plait guère, mais j'y cède volontiers.

Alors que dire... "Allons-y" me semble approprié. C'est même peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de l'employer alors je savoure ces mots qui roulent sur ma langue et y laissent un goût amer. Reculer maintenant est impensable, alors adieu. Ou plutôt : à dans une prochaine vie.

* * *

 **Une idée de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toi, ô lecteur ! Le temps des introspections laisse peu à peu place à l'action... Mais quelle action, c'est bien là toute la question, et pour le savoir, il va te falloir me lire, alors bonne lecture ! Et remerciez TheStarsMelody pour ses suggestions !  
**

* * *

 _Changements_

* * *

Cette lumière est si belle, si douce. Sa chaleur rayonne en moi et apaise ma peine. Je ne peux en détourner le regard, elle m'appelle. De tout l'univers, rien n'est plus beau, plus doux pour mes cœurs qui ont tant souffert. Les rayons d'or me pénètrent et viennent soigner mon âme blessée, exorciser cette souffrance qui m'habite. La douleur disparait peu à peu et je me sens chanceler. C'est si beau, si fort, je ne suis pas habitué à un sentiment si plaisant. Le corps tremblant, l'âme vibrante, les yeux plongés dans cette immensité et l'esprit comme éthéré, je laisse partir ma douleur, tarir mes larmes à jamais et occire la peine qui entache mes souvenirs.

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, et je m'écroule à même le sol, mais le choc qui se répercute jusque dans mes os n'a aucune importance. Rien n'a plus d'importance. La douleur, la peine, la colère, tout s'efface. Seul reste ce sentiment de bien-être immense. Si j'avais su, j'y aurai cédé il y a bien longtemps... C'est si facile finalement. Je n'ai qu'à contempler le film de ma vie, de toutes mes vies, qui passe devant mes yeux et le voile de satin qui vient adoucir ce qui me fait souffrir, rendant presque indiscernable cette douleur qui me hantait il y a encore si peu de temps.

Soudain, une autre forme de lumière, plus vive, plus mouvante aussi, semble comme émerger du tableau de bord. Elle se distingue peu à peu, et c'est une silhouette familière qui apparaît alors à mon esprit brumeux. Les courbes généreuses, le visage fin, les longs cheveux blonds, les yeux noisettes - un peu moins pétillants que dans mes souvenirs, mais tout de même reconnaissables - me font monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est Elle. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas Elle. Je le sais au fond de moi. Je le sens. C'est sans doute une belle imitation de ma Rose, mais ce n'est que ça, une imitation. Elle prend la parole et même sa voix vibre de cet écho du passé :

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Tu as 63% de chance d'y laisser la vie, et je suis à 95% sûre d'y laisser la mienne.

\- C'est trop tard. Je ne peux revenir en arrière, le processus est déjà bien trop avancé. Et c'est ce que je veux, oublier pour tout recommencer. Que l'on puisse repartir à l'aventure, juste toi et moi, comme avant, ma vieille amie.

\- Je ne suis qu'une interface de communication, le concept d'amitié m'est étranger. Et tu as désormais 76% de chance d'y laisser la vie.

\- Je sais. Il se trouve que je suis assez doué avec les chiffres moi aussi. Mais pour ce qui est de l'amitié, on dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subi quelques changements. Tu dois à présent en avoir une certaine notion pour avoir pris cette apparence.

\- Cette humaine revient constamment dans ton esprit, et tu la regrettes, je n'ai fait qu'adapter mon image à ton flux émotionnel. Et tu as désormais 98% de chance d'y laisser la vie.

\- Tes statistiques ne m'effraient pas, la mort sourit à tous, et je lui ai toujours souri en retour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais on dirait bien qu'elle ne veut pas de moi de toutes façons. Mais je t'en remercie, et pour l'image que tu m'offres également. La revoir une dernière fois avant d'abandonner son souvenir m'a fait plaisir. Mais tu n'auras plus à prendre cette apparence dorénavant, ce ne sera plus nécessaire.

Suite à mon discours inhabituellement dénué de fougue, l'interface semble me toiser un moment du regard, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau et de me lancer d'un ton que je qualifierai de sec s'il n'appartenait pas à une technologie merveilleuse, mais dont les émotions ne font pas parti de ses attributions :

\- Te défaire de ta ligne temporelle est trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Ses paroles m'intriguent, mais j'ai à peine le temps de m'y attarder que je n'y penses déjà plus, et tandis que l'interface disparaît dans un scintillement doré, mes souvenirs, eux, s'effacent peu à peu. La douce lumière disparaît à son tour, reprenant sa place, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, dans le cœur du Tardis. Puis tout se fige autour de moi. Le froid, sensation désagréable s'il en est, me saisit. Et puis c'est le noir, et seule reste l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'immensité du temps réserve au Docteur ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Votre avis m'importe et il ne vous coûte rien, alors cliquez, que diable ! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour petit lecteur ! Bon retour parmi nous !**

 **Je profite d'un petit moment de libre, entre deux concours blancs, pour te poster cette petite suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Perdu_

* * *

Perdu. Je me suis perdu. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'ouvre les yeux dans cette ruelle sombre. Ça, le souvenir d'une lumière aveuglante, et le fait que ma tête sonne comme un conteur à gaz. J'ai dû recevoir un sacré choc... Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette ruelle, sous la pluie, forme floue à la lumière du réverbère solitaire qui peine à éclairer ce qui m'entoure, et me pousse à imaginer des monstres tentaculaires tapis dans l'ombre des bennes à ordure ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est où ici ?

Je lève la tête et tente d'apercevoir les quelques étoiles qui percent le brouillard de pollution lumineuse. Il n'y a même pas de Lune ce soir, mais j'aperçois Cassiopée au loin, et même la Grande Ourse et Orion, si je prends la peine de fouiller l'immensité qui s'offre à moi. Je suis donc sur Terre. Dans l'hémisphère Nord plus exactement, et si je me fie à la brillance du baudrier d'Orion, on doit être au mois de janvier. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que je suis à Londres. Je serai incapable de me l'expliquer, ce détail me semble simplement évident.

Je contemple longuement le ciel, comme captivé par tous les mystères qu'il recèle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'un long frisson me parcoure que je réalise que je suis trempé. Pas étonnant, d'ailleurs. Le long manteau que je porte est peut-être esthétiquement plaisant, à battre au vent comme il le fait, mais il n'est pas des plus imperméable, et mon costume de coton rayé finit rapidement par me coller à la peau. Sensation ô combien désagréable.

Je dégouline littéralement, les cheveux dans les yeux, plaqués par la pluie qui bat la mesure sur le bitume, vite rejointe par mes dents qui se mettent à claquer. Je suis glacé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis venu faire ici, mais il n'est pas question que j'y reste plus longtemps. D'une main, je me dégage la vue, tandis que je rabat le col de mon manteau contre ma nuque de l'autre, histoire de me donner l'impression d'être protégé du froid. Puis j'avance vers le bout de la rue, en direction du monde encore inconnu qui m'entoure.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous inspire ?  
**

 **PS. Les reviews sont à cette fic ce que la faille est au Tardis : un super carburant !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou petit lecteur ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Et je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de chercher une excuse, mais bon, l'inspiration, tu sais ce que c'est ! Mais les vacances approchent à grands pas, et qui veut dire vacances, veut dire temps pour écrire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, très cher lecteur !**

* * *

 _Seul ?_

* * *

Quand j'émerge de l'obscurité ténue de la ruelle, ce n'est que pour tomber sur une artère toute aussi sombre. Les lampadaires dispatchés le long de la rue vomissent une lumière jaunâtre, disséminant juste quelques taches de cette étrange couleur sur le manteau sombre de la nuit. Nuit des plus opaques, car plongée dans un épais brouillard qui me donne l'impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette, comme dans de la purée de pois. Il y a d'ailleurs une odeur similaire qui flotte dans l'air, c'est à n'y rien comprendre...

J'avance précautionneusement un pas après l'autre, craignant les obstacles sournoisement tapis dans l'ombre. J'évite un amoncellement d'ordures à grandes peines, contourne un chariot renversé, traverse la rue silencieuse, et me retrouve face à une échoppe dont la vitrine gît au sol, en mille éclats de verre. J'en saisis un, et me retrouve face à un visage étranger. L'homme qui me regarde dans le miroir a un visage fin, des cheveux en bataille, et des yeux sombres, angoissés. Et il m'est totalement inconnu.

Mais c'est... c'est impossible... Comment mon propre visage pourrait m'être étranger ?

Plongé dans mes réflexions, le bout de verre m'échappe, vient se briser au sol, et je recule, surpris. Mes pas crissent sur l'asphalte et font grogner le tas de vêtements informe assoupis dans l'encadrement de la porte de ce qui semble avoir été un magasin d'électroménagers. Ce son à moitié étouffé par les attraits du sommeil est le seul signe de vie que je perçois depuis mon arrivée, et le fait de ne pas être seul sur cette terre me rassure quelque peu. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre.

J'hésite à m'approcher pour faire plus ample connaissance, mais les relents d'alcool qui me parviennent me découragent rapidement. N'y a-t-il vraiment personne pour me venir en aide ?

L'esprit en proie à ce questionnement existentiel, le bruit de pas qui vient briser le silence à nouveau rétabli ne me parvient que très tardivement. Bruit de pas ? Bruit de course plutôt, vu la force du choc qui me secoue alors que ce nouveau protagoniste me percute de plein fouet. Et pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, je me retrouve au sol, détrempé par la pluie, sous le ciel brumeux qui semble me narguer. Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas le seul.

* * *

 **Alors ? Question, suggestion, proposition, réclamation ou autre -tion ? Une idée de l'identité de ce malotru qui ose propulser notre cher Doc' à terre sans prévenir, peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accueille tout commentaire à bras ouvert et vous dis à bientôt ! Enfin... Tout bientôt tenant compte des possibles accidents de timeline indépendants de ma volonté, bien sûr ! :p  
**


End file.
